fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus Daemus
Appearance Markus' appearance is one of a man who comes from a wealthy family, often being called classy. His most unusual feature are his blood red eyes which have earned him questions about whether they are real, in fact they are. His ghostly white skin tone is a contrast to his pitch black hair and those same bloody red eyes. The color of the majority of his cloths match his eyes. Donning a blood red suit jacket and pants, with a black vest underneath, and a white button down shirt underneath that, all tied together with a red tie. On each of his hands he wears white gloves that tightly grip his hands, minimizing any restrictions they may cause. Hidden under his jacket, he wears two gun holsters, one on each side, these are where he keeps his favored weapons. Personality Markus keeps a fairly cool head, rarely showing any anger towards a person. This is due to the number of years that he has lives. When he was younger, he was much more hot headed, acting more out of impulse than out of the necessity and control he feels now. It wasn't until he became a vampire that he started to gain a more level head, both in guild, and in a fight. Since gaining his enhanced longevity, he has grown to understand much about the world around him, and about humans as a whole. He views the world around him as a kind of balance, viewing dark mages like himself and his master, as necessary to keep the world in balance. It is only when he enters into a heated battle that his vampiric, violent personality surfaces. While most battles don't excite him and allow him to keep his usual personality, when he is in a battle of life and death where he may die, he feels alive. During those kinds of battles, Markus takes on a far more sadistic demeanor. He can often be seen laughing, even when being shot during these battles. History Physical Ways of Combat Capabilities Vampire Physiology: It is unknown at what time Markus was turned into a vampire, and by who. What is known is that it has granted him incredible physical and magical abilities. Markus physically changed in very small details, but enough to warrant alarm if seen. His skin complexation became paler, his eyes changed to a dark, crimson red color, and his canine teeth grew larger. *''''Regeneration: '''After beocming a vampire, Markus found he had the ability to regenerate at incredible speeds, his cells regenerating almost as soon as they are injured. He has been shown to heal burns, sword strikes, and bullet holes with near instantanious speeds. He has also shown the ability to control this ability, letting himself get wounded during fights to give him a thrill. Although, he has noticed that the longer he goes without healing a wound, or the more wounds he sustains, the longer they take to heal. A vampires long life is often attributed to this regenerative ability. The reasoning behind this being that the ability regenerates Markus at a cellular level, and thus heals his age. *'Hematophagy: ' As is common to most, if not all Vampires. It is the practice of consuming the blood from another living being, and using the nutrients that are held within it as sustenance for survival. In accordance with this, Markus doesn't eat like normal humans. While his stomach can still process, what humans would call normal food, he doesn't need to eat as often as humans. If he were to consume all of the blood within a human being, he wouldn't need to eat food for a number of days or weeks. However, he does enjoy the taste of human food, and thus, doesn't often consume the blood from humans. Even his master Nero has stated how odd it is that he doesn't consume blood that often. Magical Prowess Guns Magic '''Guns Magic: '(銃弾魔法; Ganzu Majikku): A fairly basic, holder type magic that Markus picked up after becoming a dark mage. It allows Markus to either load his own bullets into his guns, concentrate his own magical energy into them, or combine it with his Blood Magic to create powerful bullets for his guns. The magic doesn't allow him to create guns, only adds power to the two that he has. Despite this, he is extremely proficient in this magic, capable of firing bullets right after the other, as well as incorporating his other magic's into it. Along with this magic, Markus is extremely proficient with a gun, having rarely ever missed a shot. * 'Black Bullet: '(黒弾; Kuro-dan): Markus uses this spell by first biting his thumb, creating a trickle of blood. When he cocks his pistols the blood seeps into them and surrounds the bullets, giving them an almost black look from his blood, thus the spells name. When fired the bullet moves at the rate of an average bullet, but doesn't have the explosive effect akin to average bullets. When it strikes a target or an object, the blood expands in sharp points, piercing the target and causing the bullet to stick to them, allowing Markus to manipulate the blood with his magic. * 'Shadow Bullet: ' * 'Bullet Storm: ' Blood Magic '''Blood Magic( Darkness Magic 'Darkness Magic: '(闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): One of the first magic's mastered by Markus, it allows him to perfectly control darkness, creating it and manipulating the darkness around him. Typically he uses this magic in conjunction to his Guns Magic, but will also use it separately. When he does use it separately, it is usually to shift his body into shadows to travel, or to fight and defend without his guns. Capabilities Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Abyss Fang Member Category:Vampire Category:Male character Category:Male-Character